The Three Poketeers
by pokemonchessplayer
Summary: heres the newly written Poketeers


Hello everyone, I'm here to reintroduce The Three Pokéteers with acceptable changes and I really hope you guys enjoy this. Ps " " = speech, ( ) = thought, [ ] = Pokémon speech, { } = action, * * = PokéDex

The Three Pokéteers: Prologue

Hello, my name is Savion George. I'm a Pokémon trainer who's been all over the world collecting badges. My friends Malikye and his brother Mateo have traveled with me and have seen amazing things from the blissful peace of Kanto to the great cities of Unova. Like most trainers my friends and I have a dream of becoming Pokémon masters, but in order to do such a thing we need to obtain all the badges of the world, beat the leagues of every region and defeat the Elite Four along with the champions of every region. Why go through all of this you may ask, well the reason is simple; those who have accomplished these tasks have the rights to enter the legendary island where the champion of the world lives. Anyone who can beat him will earn the title Pokétopia Master. The legendary island is called Pokétopia, a place that's paradise for trainers. It's almost impossible to get accepted to Pokétopia but with blood, sweat and hours of vigorous training we have obtained our invitation, but because we had just recently did this we have to wait a month for our invitations to be certified. Currently my friends and I are on board a train to Kanto where we are going to meet a trainer who got his invitation to Pokétopia.

"Savion what are you doing" Piko asked

"Oh Piko your awake"

"Yeah but I'm going back to sleep"

"Ok, I'll wake you when were there"

"Ok" said a blue Pikachu with yellow cheeks laying down on a pillow

That was my first pokemon, my partner to the end, Piko. My friends and I all come from Johto and that's where I met Piko. Piko was just an egg when I got him; I was only 3 years old when he was given to me by this boy in Black with a master ball around his neck, he looked to be 8 but had a look of maturity, when I spoke to my mother she said that it was possible that it was the boy who won the Kanto league last year and that he was six when he did it. This had me interested and made me want to go on my journey soon as possible, but then I got a visit.

"Hey Will"

"Hey Savion, huh is that a Pikachu?" will asked referring to the blue Pikachu with yellow cheeks

"Yup his names Piko" said the currently 4 year old boy

"Well then I guess you plan to go on your journey soon"

"Yup"

"Have you been training?"

"Yup Lauren helped"

"Well then here's a bit of advice, learn the way of combat your own way and be careful on your journey" Will said and left

I had no idea what he meant but when I was doing research on the regions I learned that the pokemon of my region who aren't legendary, or trained pokemon were nowhere near strong enough to fight the wild pokemon of the other regions. This made me determined to train harder. So when I turned 6, me and Piko were training in our own style and had figured out our signature strategy and kept training to be able to overcome any challenge that came our way. It was two years later that I met my friend Malikye and his brother Mateo. The two got their own pokemon when they were 3 like me and had been training them since they were 5. From that day I have trained with them and their partners Charmander Malikye's partner, and Shaymin Mateo's partner. From day one we had plan to take on the world challenges. We were especially excited when we learned about Pokétopia from my god Brother who we're going to see right now. When we turned 10 we decided to travel together. It wasn't long before we became the strong trainers we are now, but we still need to see how much we have progressed. Now I take my friends to meet a trainer who has seen most of their strategies and have worked out a plan to beat them but as for me I have no idea but I plan to use my favorite strategy and put my hope on my team. Now we're almost there and soon it will be time for the hardest battle my friends have ever had.

"Get ready Will because we're not holding back"

Well this is the prologue and I hope you guys enjoy and will continue to read the chapters after this prologue.

"Please enjoy" Piko


End file.
